Normal Day at Camp Crystal lake
by DeadDays88
Summary: This is what would happen if Mrs vorhees never attacked the camp counselors. If everyone didn't die. And The camp isn't jinxed. Dialogue will be different. You may love it, you may not. Give it a go.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13th or the characters.**

 **Note: Just so we are clear, this is what would happen if Mrs voorhees didn't attack the camp counselors, if she didn't lose her son. If Camp Crystal lake wasn't jinxed with a curse. Kind of like a normal day at Camp Crystal lake. Dialogue will be different because of This non-existing event. This is going to bore the hell out of all of you I bet. Leave a review if it did. I won't be upset. I'll be laughing that I was right.**

Friday the 13th

Part 1: Camp Crystal lake.

A girl with long curled hair wondered in a small old town. Happy to start her first job as a cook at summer camp. Confused as to where she needs to go to get there. She stumbled a pond what seemed to be a small gas station where a dog that looked like a black and white shetland sheep dog. He was sitting bored out of his mind. The girl walked up to the dog petting and scratching his neck.

"Hey there boy!" The girl said. "Do you speak English. Do you know how far camp crystal lake is?"

Bark! The dog went.

"That far huh?" She played along thinking the dog was telling her something. "Thanks a lot. Goodbye boy." The girl saw a short market and walked to ask for directions.

As he entered hearing millions of people talking and enjoying there day. She tried to get there attention.

"Excuse me! How far is camp crystal lake from here?" As she asked no one heard but a man in a green cap who was a trucker.

"You're off to camp crystal lake?" Asked the man. "Its not that far. I can ride you up there."

"Thanks. Names Annie." She said as he was getting up.

"Nice to meet you Annie." The man said.

 **Meanwhile . . .**

Three young adults were driving in a truck on there way to Camp Crystal lake them selves. Jack, the man with golden blonde hair. Long as Prince charming himself. Marcie with long brown curly hair. And last was Ned. Handsome and good-looking, but that's what he says. They drove listening to some banjo music on the way to Camp Crystal lake.

"Hey Maurcie." Ned said getting her attention as she was brushing Jack's hair with her fingers.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Do you think there will be more beautiful girls besides yourself."

She chuckled and moved her head forwards beds ear but said loudly so Jack could hear. "Is sex all you think about Ned?"

Jack was laughing also. Ned tried to get his point straight.

"No! No! Absolutely not." He rolled his eyes.

"Ha!" Jack said. "Sometimes they just think about kissing women."

"Yeah yeah."

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

"Oh!"

They went on as they were driving by a farm. They all laughed as they were almost there. Driving right up to the sign that says Camp Crystal lake. They finally arrive at there destination. A man was chopping wood shirtless with blonde curly hair and noticed the three of them driving right up to Steve.

Steve was rebuilding Camp Crystal lake due to it going out of business. Steve Christy was building the place back up and even hired some new counsellors to help out. He saw the truck coming in and the the new counsellors came out and introduced them selves to Steve.

As they said each other's names a woman came out from the cabin where it looked like the cook will be working.

"Alice! This is Jack, Maurcie, and Ned. Guys this is Alice Hardy." Steve said.

"Hi!" Alice said. She looked toward Steve. "Uh Steve. Cabin B is all ready."

"Ok. Have you seen Bill around? Did he finish clean the goat house yet?"

"No. Haven't seen him in the past half hour."

"Ok. I want him to start painting. What about Brenda?"

"I already told her to start the archery range . . ."

" no no. I want her to start painting as well. Well come on you guys."

Alice sighed.

"But I thought we only had two weeks." Ned said with his arms up.

"Well come on. I'll show you where you can get changed." Alice said with a happy smile.

 **Meanwhile . . . Annie.  
**

Annie was dropped off by that trucker who offered to give her a ride they stopped at a cemetery. As Annie got out the man tilted to the right saying.

"This is as far as I'm taking you ok Annie! It's not far, you might still make it." The trucker said.

Annie waved goodbye as the trucker drove away. Annie started walking down the road for now. As she was walking, she pulled out a news article that explains why Camp Crystal lake shutdown years ago. It said that it started losing money and counselors quitting due to minimum wages.

But when she found out that Steve Christy was renovating Camp Crystal Lake, she couldn't refuse to join. She loved the outdoors, and she also loved children. She had a dream. A dream she never let go of for a very long time.

She was walking for a very long time.

 **Meanwhile . . . Alice.**

Alice was nailing some stuff to the cabin. They must have fallen due to rain and storms and such. Steve came by seeing her working. She grabbed her big sketching book and slowly flipped some pages and scoped at the drawings. Alice noticed him doing it and smiled.

"You draw these?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Alice replied. "But I wish I had more time with them." Steve flipped another page that was a sketch of him.

"When did you draw this one?" Steve asked.

"Last night." She answered.

He looked again. "Do I really look like that?"

"You did last night." She folded the ladder and placed the hammer and nails down. She sat the ladder next to the wall.

"This isn't really your cup of tea is it?" Steve asked. Alice smiled and shrugged. "Any reason?"

"Just a problem I have. Nothing personal." She said walking to him with a bucket.

"Do you want to leave?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. I have to go back to California and get some things straighten out." Alice answered again. Steve sighed.

"Come on. Give me another chance. Stay a week. I'll get the place ready. By Friday if your not happy. I'll put you on the bus myself."

Alice smiled and also sighed herself.

"Okay. I'll give you one week. Friday." Alice get her smile up right until Steve slowly raised his hand to Alice's hair and brushed it with his fingers.

"Thats soft." He whispered walking away. Alice looked back and had her eyebrow up. She wasn't too sure about Steve. But she might be making a mistake.

 **Later . . .**

Alice was running down to the lake up near this life guard seat was. Bill was painting the seat with white paint. Alice approached.

"Bill! Steve want's to know if you need more paint." She said.

"Paint's alright." Bill said getting up. "We might need some more thinner though."

"Alright, I'll let Steve know." Alice said about to leave, But Bill got her attention to ask her a question.

"Hey Alice! Did everybody show up yet?"

"Yeah, everyone is here except for that one that was supposed to work in the kitchen. Annie."

Bill nodded. "You think you're going to last all summer?"

"I don't know if I'm going to last all week." Alice said smiling and laughing. "Well, I'll tell Steve about the Thinner."

"Alright."

Alice left him to get more Thinner.

 **Later that day . . . Steve.**

Steve was in his blue Jeep. He started the car as everyone was right at his window shield.

"Do you want it listed separately?" Jack asked taking notes.

"Yes, and Brenda after lunch, I want you to finish up the archery range ok?" Steve said. "Now, when Annie gets here. Get her started in the Kitchen." Every one nodded in agreement. "Do your best alright?" Brenda nodded with a smile. "I'll be back sometime after lunch alright. It's going to rain like hell, so get some stuff done, I don't want to be far behind, alright?" He said putting the gears in drive.

Everyone was saying goodbye. Every one left and Alice was watching him go.

 **At the archery Range . . . Brenda.**

Brenda was carrying a heavy target face, it was all ton up as if cat or dogs were chewing on them. She was walking at the stands to put them on. As she placed it down she was brushing some of the hay off her shirt until an arrow raced by and hits the middle of the target face. Brenda gasped and turned to see who was shooting.

Ned was up at the shooting deck with a bow and a feather in his hair.

"TA-DA!" Ned yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" Brenda said paranoid.

"Wanna see my trick shot?" Ned pulled three more arrows and placed them on the bow to make Brenda laugh. "It's even better. Ha!" Ned laughed coming down. Brenda pulled the arrow off the target.

"I don't believe you!" Brenda laughed angrily. Ned slowly walked and pointed at her and made a deep detective voice.

" _You know? You're beautiful when you're angry sweet hart."_ Ned was up and downing his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?"

" _Yeah"_ Ned continued.

"Did you come over to help me? Or to scare me to death?!" Brenda said chasing him. "You do that again, I'll shoot this one through your eyes!"

 **Meanwhile . . . Annie.**

Annie was soon to be there. She walked for miles now and hasn't felt so tired. She saw a sign. It said Camp Crystal lake. She sigh in relief. She finally made it. She walked right up there. Alice walked out the door with a list, but when she looked forward, she saw Annie and ran over to greet herself.

"Well Hi!" Alice said shaking her hand. "My name is Alice."

"Annie. I finally made it. I'm not late right?"

"No, here follow me. I'll show you where you can start." Alice and her walked right to the cabin where the kitchen was. Alice wondered. "Hey, did you walk here? You didn't have a ride."

"I did. He just dropped me off so I could walk the rest of the way. I didn't give up though."

"Why?"

"Because when you've had a dream as long as I have. You'll do anything."

They both smiled as they were approaching the kitchen.

To be continued . . .

 **Note: There you go. This is it for now. More will come. I hope.**


End file.
